The Meeting
by Harsh Ice Queen
Summary: Im finally starting to figure out where this story's going. k. here's the summary:somethings wrong with Rika and Ryo is going to do everything he can to find out what it is. *chap.4 up* dont forget to r&r!
1. The Call

A/N: This is my first Ryo and Rika fic. In this fic I decided to make the tamers 15 except Ryo who is 16 and Suzy, Maco, and Ai 10.  
  
A/N: It's been 2 years since the fight with the D-Reaper.  
  
------------------------------- Character Key "Dialogue" 'Thoughts' *action*  
  
The Meeting By: Harsh Ice Queen  
  
~~~At Rika's house ~~~ Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee----CRASH!  
  
Rika had thrown her alarm clock against the wall. "Five more minutes," she said groggily.  
  
Her grandma yelled from another room,"Rika, wake up you're going to be late for school!"  
  
"I'm coming," moaned Rika.  
  
~~~At Ryo's house ~~~  
  
Ryo had already gotten ready for school and was eating breakfast when Monodramon still half asleep comes into the room.  
  
"Morning, Ryo," says Monodramon eyeing Ryo's breakfast.  
  
"Hi, Monodramon, do you want some breakfast?" says Ryo noticing his digimon staring eagerly at his plate.  
  
"Yeah! I thought you'd never ask! ," Monodramon said gleefully.  
  
On the way home after school, Rika's cell phone rings and she answers it.  
  
"Hey, Rika! How are you?" said Henry.  
  
"Hi, Henry. I'm fine," said Rika.  
  
"We're all getting together at the park, wanna come?" asked Henry.  
  
"Sure, what time?" said Rika.  
  
"5:00," answered Henry.  
  
"Who's going?" said Rika.  
  
"Takato, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Suzie, Mako, Ai, Alice, and Ryo," said Henry 'Oops shouldn't have said that' he thought.  
  
"What! Oh man, why does he have to go?" complained Rika.  
  
"He's a tamer, he has to come," replied Henry.  
  
"Grr! Alright I guess I'll just have to put up with him," growled Rika.  
  
"Oh, come on, Rika. He's not such a bad guy. Give him a chance," said Henry.  
  
"Fine," said Rika.  
  
"Should I wait up for you?" asked Henry.  
  
"Okay," said Rika.  
  
"See you later," said Henry.  
  
"Bye," said Rika.  
  
As Rika continued walking to her house she thought 'Its been a long time since we just hung out. The last time I saw them was at the pizza place last summer.'  
  
*Flashback begins*  
  
"Hey, Rika, how are you doing?" said Jeri.  
  
"Fine," Rika said. 'Jeri looks so happy now that she's going out with Takato.'  
  
She sat next to Henry and said, "So, Henry, how's Terriermon?"  
  
"Fine, yesterday he and Lopmon were forced to play marriage. It was quite funny. With Suzie, there's never a dull day," said Henry still laughing at the thought.  
  
Rika imagines Terriermon, with a top hat and a bow tie, trying to get away from Suzie's clutches. She laughs at the thought silently.  
  
"Hey, guys, sorry we're late, but Kazu had to beg his mom to let him come," said Kenta.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault Gaurdromon breaks something every time he moves," says Kazu.  
  
Everyone but Kazu begin to laugh.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
'Jen has been the only one to call regularity. I wonder if they've forgotten about me' Rika thinks sadly.  
  
~~~At Ryo's house ~~~  
  
"Hey, Monodramon, guess what. Takato just called to tell us to go to the park tomorrow. Everyone's invited," said Ryo  
  
"All right! I haven't seen anybody for a long time," Monodramon says cheerfully.  
  
'Gee, I wonder if Rika will be there,' thought Ryo, 'I haven't seen her since that fight with the D-Reaper. Boy, do I miss her.'  
  
~~~At Rika's house ~~~  
  
"Renamon," said Rika.  
  
"Yes, Rika?" said Renamon as she fazed beside her tamer.  
  
"All the other tamers and their digimon are going to meet and hang out in the park today. Wanna go?" asked Rika.  
  
"If you're going, of course," said Renamon.  
  
"Great. Let's go now to meet up with Henry."  
  
A/N: August 12, 2002-That's all for now. This was my first fic hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't tooo boring, well if you have any ideas or comments for chap. 2 write to me at ditzymitzi2000@yahoo.com. If I made any mistakes plz let me know.  
  
*****and oh yeah I don't own digimon****** 


	2. The Arrival

A/N: This is the second chap. of The Meeting  
  
  
  
------------------------------ Character Key "Dialogue" 'Thoughts' *actions*  
  
The Meeting: Chapter 2  
  
By: Harsh Ice Queen  
  
After telling her grandma that she was going to go to the park, Rika headed out with Renamon. She was deep in thought when halfway down the block she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Rika!" yelled Henry.  
  
"Oh, hi Henry, hello Terriermon," said Rika.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you stop?!" whined Terriermon.  
  
"Why are you whining, Terriermon? I'm the one who had to run!" panted Henry.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff," said Rika.  
  
"Oh? " Henry looks up interested, "Of what?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" snapped Rika.  
  
"Gee, sorry for intruding," teased Henry.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" said Rika, "if you must know I was thinking about everyone."  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" asked Henry.  
  
"Well.I was wondering on why nobody ever calls me or writes," said Rika, "I haven't even heard from Ryo."  
  
"Don't worry, they probably had good reasons," reassured Henry, "You'll be able to see everyone today."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Thank you, Henry," said Rika.  
  
"You're welcome, but for what?" asked Henry.  
  
"Well.you know for being there for me and for being my friend," said Rika. ((Sorry that its so sappy but I couldn't help myself ^__~ ))  
  
"No problem, hey was it me or did you just get emotional?" teased Henry.  
  
"Of course NOT! If you tell anyone I swear you'll be eating food through a straw for a week!" threatened Rika. She playfully punched him. 'Henry is such a good friend. Should I tell him how much I think about Ryo? What should I do? This is so confusing' thought Rika.  
  
"Come on, Monodramon!" yelled Ryo, "We're going to be late!" Ryo had taken a nap and woken up at 4:55. He got after Monodramon for not waking him. He knew he wasn't gonna make it on time so he had Monodramon digivolve to Cyberdramon and they started to fly all the way.  
  
Henry and Rika finally arrived at the park. Terriermon ran to join the others. Renamon looked at her tamer questionably. ((what a long word! I wonder if it's even a word)) Rika nodded. The digimon found an exciting new game to play-Water War! Renamon was, of course, winning. All the digimon were soaked.  
  
Takato greeted Rika and Henry.  
  
"Hey, guys what's up!" said Takato.  
  
"Hi," said Henry. Rika just glared.  
  
'Rika sure hasn't changed after all these years' Takato sweat dropped.  
  
"Come on," said Jeri saving Takato from Rika's glare, "let's sit over here before we become targets."  
  
They went to a big oak tree. Kazu and Kenta were already under it.  
  
"Hey, guys!" said Kenta and Kazu.  
  
"Hi," said Henry, "where are the others?"((a/n: he's talking about Suzie, Mako, and Ai))  
  
"Oh, they're playing with the digimon," said Kenta.  
  
Just then Alice arrived.  
  
"Hi," she said "I haven't seen you guys for a long time."  
  
Everyone except Rika said hi to Alice. Rika just stared.  
  
After a while, everyone started talking about how much has changed since their last meeting.  
  
"Well, the only thing that has changed is my whole house. We totally changed it, thanks to Guardromon," said Kazu tiredly remembering how much money he had to pay and how much work he had to do.  
  
"I finally convinced my parents to let Dobermon sleep in my room. When I first introduced Dobermon to my parents, my dad kept on wanting to do experiments on him and my mom freaked out when she saw him," said Alice. ((a/n: remember that Alice's dad was one of the original monster makers.))  
  
"You guys have it easy," said Takato, " Guilmon has been my parents' living nightmare. Guilmon bread has been a hit. Everyone loves it, but we have a lot of trouble keeping Guilmon out of the bakery. He just loves EATING bread not making it. So most of the times, my parents kick Guilmon and me out of the bakery."  
  
"In my house, everyone feels TOO good. Marineangemon keeps on phoo-ing everyone. My mom thinks it's sooo cute. You should see her with Marineangemon, you'd think Marineangemon was her long lost daughter. Marineangemon gets treated better than me!" said Kenta. ((a/n: I don't know if Marineangemon is a he or she if anyone knows please e-mail me.))  
  
"Dude, I don't blame her, if you were my son I'd try to ignore you too," teased Kazu.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kenta.  
  
Everyone laughs except Kenta.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon are rushing to meet the others. "I can't believe that we're going to be late!" said Ryo. 'I wonder if Rika's there already. I miss her fiery red hair and those beautiful violet eyes. Maybe Henry will help. I'll ask him' thought Ryo.  
  
"Oh, good we're here," said Ryo.  
  
At the park.  
  
Everyone finally settled down and were lying on the grass. Rika was looking up at the clouds thinking about Ryo.  
  
'I wonder if he's changed. He's probably the same ol' him. Hero-boy. I've seen him on over a dozen magazines. What if he doesn't even remember me anymore?'  
  
She closed her eyes as a cool breeze crossed her face. Suddenly there was a voice right above her.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that late, am I?"  
  
Rika opened her eyes to find Ryo staring right back at her.  
  
"Well, look at what the cat dragged in," said Rika.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Rika," Said Ryo  
  
At the sound of Ryo's voice Kazu and Kenta jumped right up to greet him.  
  
"Ryo!" yelled Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"Hey, dude, long time, no see!" yelled Kazu joyfully.  
  
"Hey, Kazu, hi, Kenta," said Ryo.  
  
"Dude! He said my name! He's so cool!" Kazu said to Kenta.  
  
"Yeah, he's a much better player than Rika. He's the DIGIMON KING!" blurted out Kenta.  
  
Henry and Takato elbowed Kenta to shut up.  
  
"Ouch! Why'd you do that for?" complained Kenta.  
  
Ryo nervously turned to look at Rika to check her reaction. Rika just turned and walked away looking pissed. Ryo didn't have time to go to Rika. He was automatically approached by everyone.  
  
"Hey I haven't seen you for a while, whatcha been up to?" said Takato.  
  
"Nothing much," said Ryo.  
  
"Talk about nothing much! I've seen you on almost every magazine cover I've read," said Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon, you don't know how to read!" said Henry.  
  
"Well, I can learn, can't I?" said Terriermon.  
  
"HI! RYO!" a little white digimon jumped on Ryo's face.  
  
"Hi, Calumon," said Ryo as he pulled the cute digimon from his face.  
  
"LET'S PLAY!" yelled Calumon.  
  
"Maybe later," said Ryo.  
  
"TAKATO, I'M HUNGRY!" complained Guilmon.  
  
"All right, let's eat," said Takato.  
  
"YEAH! FOOD!" yelled out all the digimon.  
  
Everyone had brought food. It looked like a feast not a picnic to the digimon.  
  
Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon were eating like crazy. Terriermon stuffed 5 bites in his mouth. Guilmon fit 10 popcorn balls in his mouth and Calumon was swallowing (not even chewing) the creampuffs like if it was the end of the world.  
  
Ryo noticed that Rika was eating under a tree with Henry. He got a bit jealous seeing them together. He started walking toward them.  
  
(a/n: Sorry it took so long . I had school. If you see any mistakes please e-mail me at ditzymitzi2000@yahoo.com . I need help! Plz send me any ideas or comments. Well cya later.  
  
********I still don't own digimon( for all of you ppl that think so******** 


	3. Here We Go

A/N: Sorry I took so long I had school and I hate it! Here's chap. 3 of The Meeting-enjoy!  
  
--------------------- Character Key "Dialogue" 'Thoughts or quotes'  
  
The Meeting: Here We Go  
  
By: Harsh Ice Queen  
  
"Hey, look who's coming. Now whatever you do, Rika, don't get mad. Okay? We don't want an all out fight here, right?" said Henry who was sitting against a tree eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"Well, it's hard to NOT get mad at Hero-boy-Wait, what do you mean 'don't get mad'? Are you saying that I have a problem?!" snapped Rika making a fist at poor Henry.  
  
Henry sweatdropped, "Hey, I didn't mean anything. I jus-,"  
  
"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" Ryo stood smiling down at Henry and Rika.  
  
"Hey, Ryo, we're just talking," said Henry casually.  
  
"What do YOU want, Ryo?!" said Rika irritated by his presence.  
  
"Hey no need to get upset. I just wanted to ask yo--,"  
  
"HENRY!" Ryo was interrupted by a cute pinkish digimon.  
  
"What is it, Marineangemon?" Henry said surprised.  
  
"Well." she said, "they."  
  
She whispered into Henry's ear.  
  
"They did WHAT?!" exclaimed Henry.  
  
"Yes, they did it, I saw them," she reported.  
  
"Excuse me, guys, I have to go help Terriermon form Suzie and Ai's grips." Said Henry as he rushed behind Marineangemon.  
  
'Oh, great! Now I'm stuck with 'Mr. Perfect'. With his perfect hair, perfect smile, and those perfect cerulean eyes. Snap out of it, Rika! Don't think like that! What am I thinking! What do I DO!' thought Rika very confused.  
  
'Finally I'm alone with her. She looks even more beautiful since the last time I saw her. Maybe now's a good time to tell her how I feel about her' thought Ryo hopefully.  
  
"So." Ryo said nervously, "What have you been doing these last few years?"  
  
'Now the jerk wants to know how I've been doing. Why didn't he call or write to ask? Stupid gogglehead' thought Rika. "Nothing much," she said plainly.  
  
'Wow, it's going to be pretty hard to make a conversation with her. I wonder why she's so mad. I'm just going to have to hurry before Henry comes back' thought Ryo. "Did you hear about the tournament that's happening tomorrow?" he said trying to make a discussion.  
  
"Yes," Rika answered curtly. 'Jerk,' she thought exasperated at his questions.  
  
"Are you going to participate?" asked Ryo.  
  
Rika had had enough.  
  
"What's with the 20 questions?!" snapped Rika feeling annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. It was just a simple question," said Ryo lifting his arms in defense. 'Stupid! She's probably still mad at me for beating her in that tournament. I'm so stupid! How could I have forgotten?' Ryo mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Well, I don't want to answer any of your stupid questions!" yelled Rika making most passersby turn their heads and stare oddly at them.  
  
"Calm down, Wildcat, you're scaring the birds out of their nests," chuckled Ryo.  
  
"Don't call me that EVER again or you'll be sorry!" yelled Rika.  
  
"If I say it again, what's to be sorry about?" challenged Ryo smiling at her.  
  
(this is just getting better isn't it? ;p)  
  
"Why don't you say it and find out?!" backfired Rika making a fist.  
  
"Come on..Wildcat," Ryo was barely able to finish his sentence.  
  
Rika tackled him hard into the dirt. She pinned him to the ground with her sitting on him and containing both of his hands by pinning both of his arms to the ground. She grinned down at him only to find him smiling back at her. This surprised her, but at the same time it angered her.  
  
"What are you smiling at?!" growled Rika.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm still wondering what I'm supposed to be sorry about," smiled Ryo knowing he was pushing her to her limit.  
  
"Grr! I'll show you!" yelled Rika as she raised her fist.  
  
Ryo is such a gentleman (as you all know ;p) but even he didn't want to get pummeled to the ground by Rika. Her punches can really hurt and leave some damage to its victim (believe me, just ask Kazu and Kenta ^ ~) So Ryo inevitably pinned her down. Rika surprised by his strength, lay motionless under Ryo. As soon as she realized what had happened, she tried to thrust her fist into his mouth, to get rid of his smile, but found that Ryo had fastened both of her hands to the ground.  
  
"Let go of me!" Rika shouted furiously.  
  
"Say pretty please," teased Ryo.  
  
"Never!" Rika said coldly. "Just wait until I get free!" she threatened.  
  
"Don't worry, pumpkin, I'll be waiting," said Ryo. ' I'd wait for you until the end of time' he thought.  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME PUMPKIN! Get off me!" Rika yelled and at that moment she kicked him off of her.  
  
Poor Ryo was kicked a couple of feet away from Rika.  
  
Rika got up, and she dusted herself off. 'I could have done that sooner, but I didn't. Why?' she thought.  
  
'What happened?' thought Ryo who lay shocked on the ground with his eyes closed.  
  
"Aww, what happened, Ryo?" Rika said coldly.  
  
Ryo opened his eyes and saw Rika sneering down at him.  
  
"Too shocked to admit that a girl finally beat you?" said Rika with a voice that was colder than ice.  
  
Ryo, unaffected by her voice and stare, smiled, " Nope. Just too shocked to know that I'm the only person besides Henry to get that close to you."  
  
Rika turned red from embarrassment and anger. Embarrassment from the fact that what he had said was true, and that he had actually watched and noticed her. But at the same time she felt anger because she was thinking, 'What the hell was he doing, watching her?! It was none of his business!'  
  
"Hey, will you look at that, that fearsome Ice Queen is turning red," teased Ryo.  
  
Rika (if possible) got redder and madder.  
  
"Well, what do you care, hot-shot, you're the 'Perfect Digimon King' and 'The Great Legendary Tamer'" said Rika, " I'm surprised you can see, with you humongous ego blinding you! You're the most annoying person (besides Kazu) I've ever met in my life! Arrh!" And with that Rika ran form Ryo with her hands on her head, trying not to completely lose control.  
  
'Stupid Ryo, he made me almost lose all of my cool! Calm down, Rika, you don't want to let the others see you this way do you? Of course not!' thought Rika. "Calm down. Calm down. Gotta calm down," muttered Rika trying to regain her composure.  
  
'Woah, what just happened?' thought Ryo.  
  
~November 10, 2002~ hey hope you guys enjoyed it! I did! I have no idea what came over me. I wrote this late at night. Sorry I took so long (from all the after-school activities to homework to chores I haven't had time.) Please r&r cuz I wanna know what you people think. If you have any ideas don't hesitate (please don't) just tell me. Well cyas later people!  
  
~~ ~~ 


	4. Control, shocks, and memories

H.I.Q.: Hey! I'm back! Didja miss me? *crickets chirp in the background* ookay. ^ ^; Well.um. here it is! The fourth chap of my fic! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! If I did, the season wouldn't have ended so early!  
  
--------------------  
  
Character Key  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts' *Actions*  
  
The Meeting  
  
By: Harsh Ice Queen  
  
As Rika was running away deep into the park, she thought, "What's happening to me? I haven't been that cruel to anyone since before that d-reaper incident. Something took over me or something." ((Okay, I know that last sentence was a little confusing, but the thing is I wasn't thinking much when I wrote this))  
  
~~~~Back to Ryo~~~~ "Wow, I've never seen her lose her cool like that. You must've really said something to make her blow up," a voice beside Ryo said, "Need a hand?"  
  
  
  
Ryo looked up to see who the person was.  
  
Henry had stretched out his hand toward the dazed Ryo.  
  
"Huh? Oh, thanks," said Ryo as Henry helped him up.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Henry.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Ryo said as he stared through the path Rika ran away on.  
  
"That's good. It's a good thing she didn't blow up completely. She would've given you a one-way ticket to the moon," said Henry half-seriously.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. I was lucky, I guess," said Ryo with a weak chuckle.  
  
"Well, I just came to tell you that Kazu and Kenta are looking for you. They said something about you helping them train for tomorrow's tournament?" said Henry with a quizzical look.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I have to teach them some card strategies. I promised them the last time we met," Ryo said.  
  
*Flashback begins*  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Ryo had just arrived at the pizza place.  
  
"Ryo!" both Kazu and Kenta jumped up to greet their favorite tamer.  
  
"Hi, guys," Ryo said.  
  
"Hi, Ryo," said Jeri and Takato.  
  
'Oh, good. It looks like Takato finally asked Jeri out' thought Ryo.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Well, Alice couldn't come cuz she had a dentist appointment, and Henry and Rika just left a couple of minutes ago," said Jeri.  
  
'Darn! I just missed her! Hey! Maybe I can catch up to her!' thought Ryo. "Oh, yeah! I just remembered I have a doctor's appointment! I gotta go! Nice seeing you all again!" said Ryo. As he was about to run out of the restaurant, he heard a loud yell.  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
Kazu and Kenta came running up to him.  
  
"Dude, don't go yet! We wanted you to teach us some strategies before the next tournament," said Kazu.  
  
"Yeah, we want to finally get past the first round of the tournament," said Kenta.  
  
"Okay, how about this, next time we have a meeting I'll teach you anything you guys wanna know. Okay?" Ryo said patiently but in a hurry.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"See you next time! Bye!" said Ryo as he rushed out the door.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
"Well, good luck, cuz here they come," Henry said pointing behind Ryo.  
  
"Ryo! Dude, we've been looking for you!" said Kazu excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! Remember you were supposed to help us for tomorrow," said Kenta.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'd never forget. Well, see ya, Henry," said Ryo as Kazu and Kenta dragged him off.  
  
"Bye," said Henry. 'Let me go help Rika calm down' he thought as he walked down the path Rika had taken.  
  
~~~a couple of minutes later~~~  
  
Rika was sitting on a park bench near a big, brown fountain.  
  
'Stupid Ryo!' she thought angrily. She stomped her feet on the ground. (Just like the episode: Blame it On Ryo. You know, the part where Rika complains about 'baby-sitting' Kazu and Kenta after they land on the 'clock' land. Okay I'll be quiet now. Sorry. Keep on reading.) Finally after making a hole in the ground with her feet, she laid down on the bench and put her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and counted to 10. She let out a big sigh.  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?"  
  
'Huh?' she thought. She opened her eyes and saw Henry smiling down at her.  
  
She sat up and said, "Hi, sure, you can sit here if you want."  
  
"Do you mind me asking what happened back there?" asked Henry carefully.  
  
"Nothing happened. I just lost it for a while," said Rika. 'I hope he doesn't make me talk about it,' she thought.  
  
As if reading Rika's mind, Henry changed the subject and started talking about Terriermon's 'encounter' with Suzie and Ai.  
  
Rika laughed a great deal when she heard what had happened when Henry got to Terriermon. It turned out that...  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry for the sudden ending. My twin sister helped me through a huge writer's block(Thanx!) Id like to thank all the ppl who reviewed. If you have any ideas of what Ai and Suzie did to Terriermon (and god knows who else) just email your ideas to harsh_ice_queen@yahoo.com . Plz r&r! I might go muse shopping later on, so maybe in the next chapter you'll meet my new co_writer. Cyaz! 


End file.
